What Her Heart is Missing
by StarlitNite01
Summary: She has a black hole in her heart waiting to be sealed for a decade. And meeting him again, might seal it. Him that is, Tamaki Suoh.


Ok, I wrote this story when Ouran High School Host Club first came onto youtube. So let's pretend that Tamaki's mother is dead, and his dad and mom lived together-before she died.

Also Ouran High School doesn't belong to me. If it did, it would be totally demolished because I cannot draw manga really well, or run a buisness.

I looked at into his brilliant violet eyes. It was the first time I saw him in years. The sadness was all gone, and in its place was vibrance, and the spirit of a young boy. He acted childish, and looked reclucent if I would accept him. I did and understood why, he was like a boy, not a teenager, it was attributed it to the childhood he never had. The bond we had was replaced, with a newer fresher bond. I was happy that we were friends after years. Years of not talking to eachother, years, and endless years to me, of loneliness.

When we were young, we were both children born to prestigious families.

Our families were close friends, well our mothers were, our fathers were a different story. We played around all the time, and he would always say I was his bride, and showed me everything in his house. Our mothers were always busily chatting and drinking tea in another room. We would look at the paintings, and he would say that I was his darling 'cheri.' "Mon cheri, you are my angel." As he would say in French, I didn't know of French at the time, but had a hint of what he was saying. I thought he was my angel at the time, him with his hair the color of sunlight, and his smiles. While I had navy blue hair, and amber eyes. I wished I looked more like my French mother (who looked so much like Tamaki, and had hair like gold), instead of my Eurasian father, whom I got my hair from. But I had my mother's eyes, and her white skin, not the hard tan skin of my father.

Our visits ended, when Tamaki's mother was sick, his father drank wine, a lot of it. And when my parents told him to do more in life than grieve and weep, and take care of his son, he banned us from his house. It was the last time I went to Tamaki's house, and the last time I saw him. He was cramped up in his room, and was playing sad notes on his piano.

"I want to play too," I whispered to him.

And so we played a happy song by Bach together, and I left, he stayed. It was the last time we saw eachother in 10 years. His father banned him from communicating with us. The arranged marriage we were going to have was canceled. My happiness came to an end further down the line.

I lost my heart when I stopped seeing Tamaki, and lost my soul when my father died in a bloody car accident two months later. My mother and me went the France, to live in my mother's family's mansion in southern France. I went to boarding school in France, and mother and I were able to move on, with the help of the wind, the sea, and the friendly villagers. I made new friends, but my mother never married again, she said I was all she ever needed. But there was always a hole in my heart, that couldn't be sealed. It was sealed after I saw Tamaki again.

The visit took place on a cool summers day, we went to a café by his summerhouse, and talked about all that had happened to us. I had my hair curled for the occasion and wore a simple blue top with a rippling white skirt, he was just him. He was dressed casually, yet he moved with elegance, and even though I completed my lessons on how to walk like a lady. I was nothing compared to him. He told me about his friends and his club, and me about France and my mother.

"How is she?!" he asked with a concerned voice.

"She's fine," I replied, and we both laughed and drank our coffees.

He smiled and told me I still haven't lost my taste for cappuccinos. I smiled, and teased him about Haruhi, then we both chuckled. I stayed the night in the wooden summerhouse, there were Sakura blossoms outside, and the sea. We lit all the lights on in the house, including a big glass chandelier. The servants gave use all we wanted to eat, and we both. Like we did in the olden times, curled with eachother in our PJs on a big king sized bed. His summerhouse was made of wood, fit with so many lights, and surrounded by the sea, palm trees, and plants. I loved his patio so much, that I was going to make one back in France. We drank lemon and green tea and ate Japanese sweets. And then going to the big balcony on the second story bedroom we were staying in, we watched the stars the moon. I drank in all the cedar smell of the house, and we both smiled. I gave a small sad smile, knowing that I wasn't his love anymore. He still called me cheri, but not out of love, but of habit and the past. I wonder what he would call Haruhi in French.

"Mon cheri, you will be returning to France, right?" He asked me, and with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes," I replied to him in French, and we both snuggled on the balcony chairs, and drank what remaining beverages we had left. Then we fell asleep together, we left the windows opened, and listened to the cricket and heard the moonlight on the flower's petals. We were friends, for probably forever, but I didn't care, for the hole from the past was sealed. I would be his moon with my flowing navy hair with my thoughts on the stars, and him my sun with his rays of happiness. Maybe it was destined to turn out this way. And I knew I no longer loved him as something more than a friend, but as a brother, and now I could move on with my life, and forget about the past.

A/N I forget what episode it was, but it was the episode where Tamaki, the Twins, and Mori, and Hunny fight for the last room in the hotel Haruhi was working in. With the old crossdressing man...eheheeh. Imagine that it was somewhere like that where the visit between Tamaki and my OC took place. Sorry its so short!


End file.
